thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Grimble
aptain Grimble was the son of Lord Grimble and the captain of the Burnley. Biography ''The Black Star of Kingston A rabbit of few words, Grimble received his captaincy as part of an effort by King Whitson Mariner to make peace with his father Lord Grimble. After ''Lillie and Natalia were built, he was named skipper of Vanguard. Fleck Blackstar later observed him in whispered conference with his father aboard ship. ''The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner Grimble survived the Battle of Ayman Lake, and was appointed captain of the new vessel ''Burnley after King Whitson reclaimed Vanguard as his flagship. Aboard the Vanguard, King Whitson Mariner welcomes his lords and captains into his cabin for a toast. Whitson engages in a heated exchange with Lord Grimble and Captain Grimble, prompting Queen Lillie to quell the rising storm by calling for a toast. Lord and Captain Grimble toast for "a new kingdom", which so riles Whitson that Lillie is forced to take him out of the room before his temper can further elevate. Eventually, all the rabbits take their leave of their rulers, with Lord and Captain Grimble returning to Burnley to continue their journey. Under Captain Grimble's command, Burnley failed to warn Vanguard of a rock that wrecked the vessel, and disappeared failing to answer hails. It is later revealed that the Grimbles have betrayed their king by leading him into a wreck on a mysterious island inhabited by dragons, with whom the Grimbles had allied. Grimble and his crew sailed down the southern branch of the river to the south of a long island in the river in order to meet up with the dragons at the other end of the island. Unbeknownst to Grimble, Whitson Mariner was making his own way to that point in Steadfast via the northern branch of the river in order to ambush Desolation (to which Whitson had renamed Burnley by this time). By the time Grimble reached the other end of the island, Mariner had caught up with him with his skeleton crew and much smaller vessel. Grimble ordered his crew to chase Steadfast. Whitson and his crew appeared to be hastily attempting to get away from Desolation, and Whitson seemed especially frustrated. Grimble, pleased to see his enemy so ruffled, charged ahead, only to be surprised when Whitson's crew suddenly turned Steadfast sharply to port, so that the two ships collided head-on. Grimble, frustrated at this ploy, angrily ordered his crew to board Steadfast, but when they did so, they found no one on deck and a couple of blastpowder barrels in the middle of the deck. Terrified of what they thought would be a most devastating explosion, Grimble's crew began to jump ship in a panic. However, Grimble paused, and he overturned the barrels with his sword to find that they were empty. Greatly angered that he had been tricked by Whitson, Grimble ordered his crew, now reduced in number, to stay on the deck of the Steadfast. Whitson and his crew then suddenly emerged from below deck, and the now-even forces met in fierce combat. Whitson and Grimble found each other in the fray, and thus began a duel to the death. Grimble, who was the better swordsman, soon found himself the master of the duel. Grimble declared to Whitson that he was defeated. He sent Whitson sprawling to the deck by parrying his strike and then forcing him suddenly forward. Grimble then reminded Whitson once again how his cause was hopeless. But Whitson arose, and his crew surrounded Grimble--they had defeated the crew of Desolation. Jimmi Docker then stepped forward to deal the final blow against Grimble with his oar, thus knocking him out cold and possibly ending his life. Physical appearance Captain Grimble was a tall and rather stocky buck with pale fur and a scruffy beard at his chin. He wore a fine tunic, belt, and trousers suitable for a captain, and he carried a sword. Personality and traits Captain Grimble was known for being proud and self-centered, caring only for his and his father's benefit. He disliked King Whitson Mariner and often publicly defied him. He also had a fiery temper. Skills and abilities Captain Grimble was known for being extremely skilled in sword-fighting, even being able to beat King Whitson Mariner in the art. Category:Characters Category:The Black Star of Kingston characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner characters Category:Traitors